This application is for continuation of a Program Project funded by NICHD since 1966 on Cognition and Motivation in Retarded Individuals. The Program is a broadly-based effort aimed at understanding the roles of psychological and biological processes in the development and functioning of individuals with mental retardation and associated developmental disorders. We propose to update this highly productive Program by new initiatives and administrative structures. The Program emphasizes systematic research on developmental processes which are relevant to the competence of children with retardation syndromes, including psychological, psychosocial, genetic and neurochemical factors. Studies concern developmental pathways leading to disorder as well as to competence and adaptive functioning. Individuals with a dual diagnosis of retardation and psychiatric/behavioral disorder are a special focus. The Program is characterized by developmental perspective, multidisciplinary approach, concurrent study of various types of retardation and disorders which illuminate each other, methodologies which cut across diagnostic groups, and interest in the relations among constitutional and genetic factors and experience. Six Project Areas are proposed: (I) Developmental approach to psychopathology; (11) Biology and Competence --- Behavioral and biological studies o-L@ Tourette's syndrome and neuropsychiatric disorders of childhood; (III) Developmental approach to mental retardation; (IV) Autism and pervasive developmental disorders; (V) Determining and mitigating the adverse consequences of adolescent pregnancy; and (VI) Genetically determined forms of mental retardation --- Fragile X and Down Syndrome. Three Core Units will support the research activities: (A) Administration and research dissemination; (B) Assessment and diagnosis; and (C) Statistics and methodology.